A Nameless Story
by Shippu Jinraikyaku
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Naruto, not for Akatsuki, but for a personal reason. Not a yaoi fic, even though it sounds like one.
1. Chapter 1

R&R: - Shippu Jinraikyaku

**Yay my second story, I hope you enjoy it. Read and review plzzzzz.**

**Shippu Jinraikyaku**

**Prologue**

"Tsunade-sama, he's willingly going with him!" Shizune shouted stumbling into the office. "Kakashi is doing his best to hold Itachi off and Sakura and Hinata are keeping Naruto occupied, but I fear they won't last long."

"I'm the goddamn hokage!" Tsunade shouted, pounding on her desk. "How dear he disobey me!" She knew the order would be ignored but she'd the tiniest of hope that he'd stay put. And with the majority of the Konoha ninja incapacitated, she'd have to go beat Itachi and get Naruto herself. She couldn't fathom the idea of losing Naruto. In her opinion, she was getting to old for this shit.

Shizune shivered at Tsunade's anger and worry.

"Shizune go help Kakashi and by me some time." Tsunade commanded, rising up from her desk. "If Itachi wants him so bad he'll have to pry him from my cold dead fingers."

Shizune nodded and smiled in awe and pride as Tsunade pulled out her ninja gear and prepared for battle. It was always amazing to see Tsunade prepare herself for battle; it gave her inspiration to do her best.

"Damn!" Tsunade shouted, struggling to put on her ninja gear. "Why the hell are you still in here?"

Shizune jolted and jumped out the window. She flew across the rooftops with speed she didn't know she possessed. She knew she was no match for Itachi but she'd try to buy some time for Tsunade. She had to give Itachi credit though. He'd managed to put the entire village, save for Kakashi, Sakura, Hinata, and herself, who were returning from missions, under a genjutsu. He'd even trap the entire ANBU in it. She doubted Tsunade herself could've done that. He'd done all of that just to get to Naruto. Well she wasn't giving him up without a fight.

The ash from Itachi's fire ball jutsu was already beginning to darken the sky and she shivered at the recent memory. She would've been a burnt corpse if it wasn't for Kakashi. She reached the gates to the village and was relieved to see Itachi still locked in a Sharingan battle with Kakashi. It was times like this she wished she had a bloodline that way she would've been of more help.

An exploding tag went off a few meters to the right of Itachi.

Shizune was about to investigate when Naruto, followed by Sakura and Hinata, jumped out of the resultant smoke. She turned her attention back to Itachi and waited for an opening. Kakashi jumped back and she charged in.

Itachi jumped back a few feet when Shizune charged in. "You again? I thought I got rid of you."

Shizune smirked and borrowed one of Naruto's phrases. "I'm like Orochimaru. I just won't die."

Itachi inwardly smirked. "We'll see about that." He glanced to his right and saw that Naruto was well occupied. Any idea of escaping with ease was tossed out the window. He didn't sense Shizune until she was behind him. He flung out his left arm to block a punch and cursed as his arm went limp. He forgot he couldn't fight hand-to-hand with her. Because she was a medic nin, and Tsunade's apprentice, she was like a Hyuuga, one touch could disable and possibly kill you.

Shizune smirked as Itachi's arm fell limply to his side. "No more jutsus for you."

"Bitch." Itachi muttered as he realized what she meant. He saw through the feint and dodged her flaming blue fists. Since he couldn't form anymore hand seals to create jutsu he'd have to use his Mangekyou on her. This was the only way he could fight her anyway. He concentrated chakra into his eyes and activated his Mangekyou again. He knew she was caught in it when she glanced around as everything went crimson. He was about to mentally stab her through the heart when Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and blocked it.

"Round two already?" Kakashi seriously asked, but with a comical tone.

Using his good hand Itachi threw several shuriken and kunai, laced with exploding tags at him. Kakashi merely dodged them and returned the action.

Naruto jumped back from Sakura's fist and Hinata's kick. He had no idea that they were this strong, especially Hinata. Her fighting style was what he called sneaky thus he had to keep his guard up.

"I'm not letting you go Naruto-kun." Hinata stated sending him a barrage of attacks he barely dodged.

"I'll always love you!" Naruto shouted with conviction, making Hinata stop in her tracks. He took the opportunity and grabbed her arm and pushed her into Sakura's way, effectively stopping a punch that would've knocked him out.

"That was a cheap shot Naruto." Sakura said as she sent a chakra enforced punch a few inches away from his head; the force around the punch pressed against his head. She didn't really want to hurt him but if he didn't listen to reason she'd have no choice. "Think about what you're doing – the affects it would have on Hinata. If you really love her you'd stay."

Naruto ducked and sent a round-house sweep kick at Sakura's legs, causing her to fall to the floor. "I already told you what would happen if I refused. It's what's best for the village." Naruto puffed out. He raced towards Itachi but stopped when Hinata's round-house grazed his chest.

"If _you_ really love me, you'd stay." Hinata said striking Naruto in the thigh, causing him to stagger. "You're forcing me to hurt you."

Naruto stumbled as his leg weakened. He didn't doubt she would hurt him. In fact, it pained him to leave her and the village, but if he didn't go with Itachi, Itachi would release three of the seven tailed beast Akatsuki had in there possession on the village; destroying it. He felt chakra under his feet and glanced at the floor and stared at Hinata in shock. His right arm went numb as she grabbed it and blocked off all chakra flowing to his arm. Numbing pain pulsed throughout his body as the force of her attack pushed him out of her trigram circle, the result of her hundred palms of fury. She'd move to fast for him to notice, or he just wasn't paying attention. He refused to lay a hand on them and was only dodging their attacks, which was tiring him out. He cursed as Sakura turned him around while he was in the air and grounded her fist into his abdomen, snapping a few ribs.

Itachi frowned as he glimpsed Naruto fall to the floor and cough up blood. He had deactivated his Sharingan awhile ago. If he'd kept it on he'd have passed out from exhaustion. Still, he hadn't expected the two jounin he was battling to fight so hard. If he was fighting Kakashi only he would've had enough energy to create a double illusion to keep Kakashi occupied while he got Naruto and left but, Tsunade's apprentice was giving him hell. It was damn tiring to keep switching from Mangekyou to regular eyesight. If this battle went on any longer he'd eventually pass out. But luckily, Kakashi was beyond his limit and was only attacking when he switched to Mangekyou, which was fewer and fewer. He ducked under the medic's flaming punch and kicked her, with more force than necessary, in her abdomen; breaking a few a few ribs and squishing something that was probably important; sending her to the ground. She was a damn nuisance.

He sighed in relief as Kakashi picked up his fallen comrade and disappeared in a whirl of leaves; probably to take the medic to the hospital he assumed. He couldn't have cared less of what happened to her. He turned to his right and saw that Naruto was getting his ass knocked around, as he refused to fight back. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Itachi charged towards them.

Hinata saw Itachi advancing towards her from behind and ducked, barely dodging his kick. Itachi landed on the giant wall that served as Konoha's main gate and pondered how the hell she saw him coming. She turned to face him and his question was answered as she stared at him with pupil-less eyes. He smirked. He never fought a Hyuuga before.

Hinata stared at Itachi with cold eyes and took up stance. This was the man who was taking her Naruto away from her. She knew he was stronger than her and even though she was exhausted, she'd make an effort to stop him.

Sharingan stared into Byakugan and the battle commenced. Hinata flew at Itachi, bombarding him with a barrage of attacks. Of course Itachi, with the help of his handy Sharingan, predicted where each move would go and dodge them easily. Itachi removed his sword from its sheath on his back and charged towards Hinata, aiming for her chest. Hinata saw through the illusion, ran through it and aimed a jyuken strike towards the chakra body she spotted behind the illusion. Itachi dodged the strike but she had expelled enough chakra out of her palm to disrupt his flow of chakra. He'd feel the effect later.

Itachi grabbed Hinata's outstretched arm, slammed her into the wall and elbowed her in the back of her head, all in one fluent motion. Pain exploded throughout Hinata's head. Her Byakugan faded as darkness clouded the edges of her vision. She committed Itachi's face to memory and surrendered to the darkness.

Itachi frowned as Hinata fell, crumbling to the floor. Was that the extent of the Hyuuga clan? He hoped not as he wanted to fight her again, to see what all the Byakugan was capable of. Time to move, Itachi thought, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. If she was to show up he'd sure be in a clusterfuck. He could only hope that she got trapped in the genjutsu he had weaved to keep the entire village oblivious to their presence.

Naruto barely dodged Sakura's punch. He saw Hinata lying on the floor and his heart lurched. He cleared his thoughts as it was painful to think of her. He stumbled his way under Sakura's arm to the other side, in an attempt to get some distance between them. He wasn't going to last much longer if this kept up. His broken ribs made it painful to move and thus hindered his movement. And because Hinata shut down his chakra network he couldn't channel any chakra into them to help lessen the pain. He didn't have time to bargain with the kyuubi so he definitely was going to last long.

"Na…Naruto." Sakura gasped, exhausted to the point of falling to the ground. "I…"

She stopped as she fell to the ground unconscious, Itachi standing behind her comatose body.

Itachi scrutinized Naruto, who was leaning on the wall for support, and concluded that the tall, lean, and slightly muscular blonde was exhausted. Too bad for you, Itachi thought, because we have a long way to go. Itachi laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "We have to move quickly. Lean on me, that way you don't slow us down."

Naruto glanced at the hand on his shoulder but was too fatigued to do anything about it. "I really hate you." Naruto said as he leaned on Itachi for support. It irritated him that he had to rely on the Uchiha.

"I really could care less." Itachi replied, lying through his teeth. With Naruto leaning against him, Itachi jumped to the top of the wall. He was about to teleport when the entire wall vibrated and began to crumble. Naruto clutched on to Itachi in fear of falling and getting crushed by the boulders that were falling from the wall. He sighed in relief as he found himself gliding with Itachi from boulder to boulder until they were back on the ground.

Itachi grimaced at the rubble that was once Konoha's main gate and main defense. He felt a tremendous aura, turned toward the source and shivered. Standing on top of the rubble, in platforms and blue and white robes, was the infamous Tsunade. From her stance, Itachi realized she was prepared to kick some serious ass. "Now this is exactly what I was running from." He muttered.

"I hope she pounds your head into the ground and shove her foot up your ass." Naruto said as Itachi laid him on a boulder. "She's always threatening to do that to Jiraiya. I'd like to see her do it to you. And with her strength, it's bound to be painful."

Itachi grimaced at the image painted in his head. "For yours and Konoha's sake, let's hope not." Itachi turned to face Tsunade and braced himself. His main goal right now was to escape with Naruto in tow, hopefully in one piece.

"Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade started, "That's Konoha property. Return him and maybe I'll consider letting you leave with a minimal amount of damage."

Itachi scoffed at the ultimatum and relaxed, finally coming up with a plan that was sure to let him escape with Naruto in tow. "I have a problem with that."

"Oh yeah?" Tsunade asked, taking up a stance. She glanced at Naruto and winced. From the way he was sitting on the boulder she could tell that Sakura and Hinata did a number on him.

"Yeah. You see, Tsunade-sama, if I leave without Naruto all my hard work would have been for nothing." Itachi said glancing at Naruto, who was grimacing in pain, but enjoying the show.

"What do you want him for anyway?" Tsunade asked. "You yourself know that you can't extract the kyuubi from him at this point in time."

"He can't? Then what the hell you need me for?!" Naruto asked bewildered, reaching into his pouch.

"Damn." Itachi turned to race towards Naruto and ran right into Tsunade's fist. He cursed as he felt some bones snap in his abdomen. He let the force of her punch push him away from her. He didn't even see when she moved. He saw Naruto reach into his pouch and switch places with the boulder behind him; compliments to a quick substitution jutsu.

Tsunade started towards Itachi, with the intention of beating his head into the ground and possibly shoving her foot up his ass, but stopped dead in her tracks when Itachi yanked Naruto's head back and held a kunai at his throat.

"Either you let us go or I kill him." Itachi said. The pain radiating from where Tsunade punched him was spreading throughout his body. He speculated that she incorporated some medical technique into her punch as his stomach was going numb. He wouldn't last long if he was to continue fighting. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Naruto's eye's widened in fear. He swallowed and felt the edge of the kunai scrap his Adams apple.

Tsunade took a step back, panic, fear, and worry washing through her. She didn't think she'd live if anything happened to Naruto. She donned her impassive face and said, "You wouldn't do it."

Itachi smirked at her. "I wouldn't?" He drew the kunai slowly across Naruto's neck, with enough pressure to cause a few drops of blood to trickle down his throat.

Tsunade wanted to punch the ground to separate them but Itachi's hand was too close to Naruto's neck. And if she did do it Itachi's hand might slip and accidentally kill him. She wouldn't risk it. "You need him. You wouldn't kill him."

Itachi smirked and flipped the kunai. So now the point was directly touching Naruto's throat. "We could extract the kyuubi from him dead or alive. It doesn't matter."

Tsunade looked into Naruto's young and innocent eyes and saw the fear. She wouldn't risk it. She had to let Itachi go with him. She had no choice. "Leave. But be warned, I will hunt you down."

Itachi, grateful his plan worked, shivered at the conviction and loathing in her voice. And with as much speed as he could muster, he flung the kunai at Tsunade, knocked Naruto unconscious, and exploded into a bunch of crows, flying in all directions.

Tsunade picked up the kunai that landed at her feet, and squeezed it in her fist until it bent. She felt a wave of chakra and knew that the genjutsu had been broken. She stood staring at the spot where Itachi stood threatening to kill Naruto for a few minutes. Enough time to formulate a plan to get Naruto back, and to let her anger simmer.

"Lord Hokage!"

Tsunade turned around to see an entire squadron of ANBU kneeling down in front of her. She wanted to pound them. It was partially their fault Itachi got away with Naruto. If they'd been able to detect the genjutsu they would've been able to stop Itachi from getting to Naruto. She refrained herself from bashing them only because it would cause problems. In compensation, she'd work all the ninja in the village to the bone. She slowly walked through the squadron, letting all of them sense her rage. "Have the wall repaired by tomorrow morning." She whispered through clenched teeth. And with that said she made her toward the hospital.

One of the ANBU, wearing a cat faced mask, shivered and asked, "Is she serious? This wall took months to build."

"Well why don't you go ask her?" Another one sarcastically replied. "I wonder what the hell happened."

The ANBU captain surveyed the rubble that use to be the main gate and said, "I wonder if she did this herself. In any event, let's try getting this wall up by midnight. I don't think it would be wise not to have it done or at least started."

The cat-faced ANBU turned toward the captain and asked, "How the hell we're going to do that?"

The ANBU captain pictured the wall before it got destroyed and replied, "Get all available ninja – genin, chunin, jounin, black ops – and all able bodied civilians to report here now. Say it's a direct order from the hokage herself."

The cat-faced ANBU along with some others disappeared. The captain turned back to the rest of his team. "Well, let's get started."

_Three Months Later_

"Hey!" Sakura pounded on the bathroom door. "Hinata, you okay in there?"

"Don't open the door Hinata." Ten-ten shouted from the kitchen. "She wants to molest you."

Sakura snorted. They were at Sakura's house having a sleepover/party to celebrate her birthday. Sakura knocked on the door again. Hinata had been in the bathroom for over an hour.

"Stop harassing her." Ten-ten said, sneaking up behind Sakura.

"Serious Ten-ten," Sakura said turning to the girl. "She's been in there for over an hour."

Ten-ten read the worry on Sakura's face and knocked on the door. "Hinata, you okay in there? Sakura's getting worried."

"We're coming in okay?" Sakura said when they heard no answer.

Ten-ten tried the door and found that it was unlocked. She cracked the door open, saw Hinata sitting on the floor and threw the door wide open.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted rushing to her side. Ten-ten peered at Hinata over Sakura's head and was zapped by a bolt of worry; Hinata's face was ghost white and she was breathing in short rapid breaths.

"Is she okay?" Ten-ten asked, unease washing over her.

Sakura shook her head. "She's in catatonic shock. Get me a jug of cold water."

Ten-ten rushed off to get the water while Sakura took out some towels. Ten-ten materialized a few seconds later and handed the jug to Sakura.

"Hold these." Sakura said handing the towels to Ten-ten. She peeled of Hinata's jacket, tossed it to Ten-ten and dumped the water over Hinata's head.

Hinata jerked and gasped as the frigid water soaked through her and jolted her back to reality. She moved her wet hair out of her eyes and stared into the worried faces of Sakura and Ten-ten. "Wh, What?" she asked, trying to clear her mind.

"You were in shock." Sakura told her while Ten-ten draped a towel around her, relief visible in both their faces "What happened?"

Hinata pulled the towel tighter around her as her mind cleared. She didn't feel like talking. She still couldn't believe it. She glanced around the room and pointed to the box that was sitting atop the sink. Ten-ten got up to retrieve it.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ten-ten said, after scanning the box. She turned around and faced Hinata, who was now sitting on the edge of the tub. "Are you…?"

Hinata nodded and Ten-ten squealed.

"What? What?" Sakura asked feeling left out. Ten-ten tossed her the box and hugged Hinata. Sakura scanned the box and stared at it for a few seconds. She looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow. When Hinata nodded again, Sakura squealed and enveloped her in hugs.

Hinata smiled as Sakura and Ten-ten squealed some more and babbled. She laid a hand on her stomach and wished that the person who helped was right next to her, so she could babble on his shoulder.

_End of Prologue_

**Well what do you think? Long for a prologue right? Should I continue it? This is the first story I've written that actually has a plot. Review plzz. I don't think it takes to long. If I don't update soon, it's because I'm working on my other story, which I've neglected. ******** I'm a lazy sucker.**

**Shippu Jinraikyaku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of nowhere came inspiration that encourage me to start this story that I had forgotten about. So bam! Here it is, chapter one**

**I deserve three cookies for this^_^**

**Shippu Jinraikyaku**

Chapter One: 3 Years Later

Naruto paused a few kilometres in front of the entrance gate to the village. He hadn't step foot into or seen this gate in three years. During his travels with Itachi, he'd often thought about home. He'd thought about all the people he'd left behind, and if they'd missed him or not. Now that he was a few feet from his one and only home, he wondered why he had such a queasy feeling in his stomach.

Maybe he was afraid of returning home? Afraid that the people he once called friends had abandoned him, given up on retrieving him; that he'd ever returned back to them. Or maybe he was nervous about seeing them after so many years? Maybe this feeling was attributed to his earlier fear, the one that he'd worked so hard to overcome the first thirteen years of his life; the fear being if they would accept him again, knowing what he was, and the choice he'd made.

Naruto pushed away his uncertainty and fear. This was not the time to be worrying about such things. Although he should enjoy the fact that he was returning home after three years, he shouldn't be complacent. He was sent to Konoha on a mission, which was the only reason he was returning back home. Itachi had been precisely clear on what his priorities should be when he returned back to the village. He also drilled into Naruto that he should not get too attached to being back home as if his mission was discovered, he would have to leave the village immediately. Naruto remembered it clearly:

_____________________________________________________________________

_Itachi sat on the edge of the bed while Naruto tended to the slowly healing wound in his back, courtesy of his foolish little brother. It was sad that his brother decided to let Orochimaru be his mentor. He swore that every time he fought with Sasuke, his brother would dish out some sort of dishonourable underhanded trick. It was unbecoming of the so-called last Uchiha prodigy. Itachi always snorted at the title placed on his little brother. However strong his brother got, he would never best Itachi in anything. _

_Regardless of Orochinmaru being a sannin or not, it was still depressing to have an Uchiha being trained by such a snake. He wanted Sasuke to become stronger but did he really have to seek strength in such a person? Itachi sighed; it was Sasuke's choice after all. He knew if he tried to explain to his brother why he killed off their clan, he wouldn't understand. Itachi was surprised that Naruto comprehended, and even accepted why he did so._

_Naruto secured the bandage on Itachi's back. It was a good thing he was there to help stop Sasuke's attack, as if he wasn't Itachi probably would've been a dead soul now. But to believe that Sasuke would be so low as to take the child hostage…Naruto shook his head in disgust. His so-called best friend was losing his sanity, or at least his humanity._

"_Naruto,"_

_Naruto jolted from his thoughts when he heard his name. He gathered his materials and patted Itachi's wound lightly. He let out an audible grin and said, "All done." He pulled up a chair, sat next to Itachi, and stared intently into his frowning face. It took Naruto several months to realize that whenever Itachi frowned, he was thinking. It was weird._

"_Naruto," Itachi repeated, looking Naruto seriously in the face. "I have a mission for you."_

"_A mission?" Naruto asked. He wondered if it was to deliver something again. He'd gotten used to following Itachi's orders without asking about details._

"_Yes, a mission." Itachi stated. "And it's crucial to our objective."_

_Naruto suddenly went on alert. He knew from experience, that whenever Itachi mentioned their objective, it was related to the reason why Itachi kidnapped him. Naruto often laughed at Itachi's reason for 'kidnapping' him. Naruto knew for a fact that Tsunade would have co-operated in achieving Itachi's objective, but when Naruto asked him why he didn't just ask her or send her a letter or something, Itachi replied that that would have been no fun at all_

"_I want you to go back to Konoha." Itachi stated. Naruto almost died. It was the one thing he wanted and feared the most. He wanted it so bad because he'd missed his friends, and he feared it because he had grown so attached to the man who'd transformed from his kidnapper to his teacher to his friend._

_Itachi continued, "I need you to copy a jutsu from the hokage's secret scroll." Naruto choked on the very air he was breathing. The hokage's secret scroll contained the forbidden techniques created by all the hokage's for the purpose of defending the village against an impossible threat. This scroll was only to be used in dire circumstances as a last resort. It was the scroll Naruto's father consulted when he sealed the nine-tailed fox. This scroll had more defence and safety precautions than anything in the land of fire; which made it impossible to get near it. _

"_How the hell am I suppose to do that?!" Naruto asked. "How do you know that it's even in Konoha?" The scroll was never in one village for any period of time, it was always on the move, which added to its security as it was always hard to pin down._

"_How you go about it is none of my concern as long as you don't jeopardized the mission," Itachi stated. "I know it's in Konoha because Tsunade is currently the strongest hokage of all the villages. As a rule made by the first generation of hokages, it was ordered that the scroll would stay in the possession of the strongest hokage at the time. Which is why when a new hokage is chosen for a village, all the hokages meet together for a duel to see who is the strongest, including the new hokage; the strongest keeps the scroll. Tsunade has maintained the title thus far. In fact, Konoha has set a record for having kept the scroll for two hokage generations." Itachi made a face at Naruto and said, "Don't doubt my intelligence. I am rarely wrong,"_

_Naruto nodded and asked, "But still, how do you know this?"_

_Itachi scowled at him and answered, "I was in the ANBU Elite, and they are the highest ranking ninjas, next to the hokage, in the village. We knew a great deal of secrets, as we were the batch the council chose from when they were deciding on a hokage. No one ever knows who is in the ANBU Elite, not even the Elite themselves. Only in times of need would we gather together, but that is another lesson for another time. I would go to Konoha myself, but I am in no condition to do so. I will give you one year."_

_Naruto gawked at Itachi. "A whole year to do one mission?"_

"_Yes." Itachi stated, sounding weary. "I have to deal with the Akatsuki matters before they realize that I am up to something. Deidara has been asking me odd questions which lead me to believe that he may be suspicious of me. I have to clear any suspicion if the objective is to e obtained."_

"_Alright," Naruto said, still not believing that he would be returning home after so long. He was becoming giddy just thinking about it. "When do I leave?" he asked._

"_Tonight, before Sasuke could recover and track us." Itachi answered, "I'll leave tomorrow for Amagekure, then to the Akatsuki base. By the time Sasuke get's here, he'll have two trails to follow. You should make a circle, in case he sends someone after you. You may leave to prepare."_

_A few hours later Naruto stood at the door, with the bag Itachi packed on his back, ready to vanish into the night. Itachi had given him a detailed route to follow, and instructed him to make sure to leave tell tale signs along the route that he was there._

"_And Naruto," Itachi started, giving the boy his trade mark stare. "I know it will be difficult to ask this of you but, try not to get attached back to home. If you're found out, they will try you as a missing nin, and execute you, and I may not be able to reach Konoha in time to stop it, so keep your mission in mind. If you fail, I will bring you back from the dead, to kill you myself again." Naruto nodded and tried not to fidget. Even after all this time, Itachi still could reduce him to a cowering fear with a glance. "Good luck," Itachi said, placing a hand on Naruto's head and giving it a good ruffle._

_With that said Naruto smiled at his friend, waved goodbye, and vanished into the shadows._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Steeling himself, Naruto marched onward through the gate. He had a mission to do, and regardless of any circumstances that may come his way, the mission had to be fulfilled.

End of Chapter

**Well, that's that. So…? How was it? You just have to let me know. I know its short for a chapter, but that will be fixed, once I know I'm making headway here. I'll try to limit the length of flashbacks as I know italics isn't easy on the eyes _, lol**

**So R&R plzz^_^**

**Shippu Jinraikyaku**


End file.
